The Love To My Heart
by VocaloidSinger
Summary: I thought I was in love with Miku. She is my girlfriend after all, but something about this Neko Demon Rin girl pulls me in. I mean, she has to save from those demons too... Does Miku really hold the love to my heart? NekoDemon!RinXHuman!Len. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Len's P.O.V.**

"Isn't think a pretty colour?" my girlfriend was staring at a bottle full of nail polish; it was teal and matched her hair perfectly.

"It sure it" I said as I looked at her wonderful expression. I picked the small bottle off the shelf and walked towards the cashier.

"Len, what are you doing?" I herd her melodic voice behind me.

"Hello, that will be $4 please" the cashier smiled at me as I reached into my pocket and took out my wallet.

"Len you better not be buying that for me for! Don't waste your money on me!" Ignoring the tealette I paid the woman $4 for the bottle. She placed it into a small grey bag and handed it to me.

"Thank you and have a nice day" she smiled once again as I walked out of the small beauty supply store.

"Len, wait for me!" I spun around and looked at Miku.

"Surprise!" I held the small bag before her signalling her to take it from me.

"Gee, I wonder what it cold be" she said sarcastically as she took the bag. She pulled out the small bottle full of the teal substance and looked at me.

"Len, don't you buy me stuff like this anymore. I can afford it myself."

"But Miku I like getting you gifts" I walked close to her and held both of her hands in mine. "You're my princess." She giggled and gave me a small peck on my cheek. She grasped my hand and pulled me down the row of stores.  
>"Where are we going?"<p>

"I'm going to get you something for once!" she was happily humming a tune until she reached a store. She dragged me into the store full of men accessories such as rings and belts.

"Look around and tell me if you see anything you like!" she disappeared in the depths of the merchandise soon after and I was all alone looking at little rings. I glanced over at them until one actually caught my attention. It was a small silver ring that was meant for pinky finger. The ring was decorated in small yellow dots around it. I examined it, and for some reason it was really sticking to me.

"Is that the one you want" her breath tickled the side of my face as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Well not r-"

"Then that one it is!" she snatched it out of my hand and went over to the cashier. Huh Miku, sometimes I really love you and other times you really confuse me. But all in all I guess that's what makes a good relationship.

"I got it!" she rushed over to me and handed me the small white bag.

"Thanks Miku, but you really didn't have to get me such a gift."

"Well you got me the nail polish and I got you the ring. It's fair now"

"Its not really fair if this costs like fefnoiubef time more!" I looked down at the small bag and handed it back to her.

"I can't accept this Miku" she pushed it back into my hands.

"Too bad cause you have too" she pressed her pale lips onto my own for a quick kiss.

"I gotta run but I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?" she winked at me and ran off. Smart girl. Probably left so I couldn't return this to her. I looked in the bag to see no receipt either. Damn she's good! I could have returned it to the store and got her money back for her. I watched her teal hair flow behind her as she escaped my presence. Huh, oh well what's done is done. I started to head to my own house.

Slipping the key into the slot I opened the door to my house.

"Hey" my sister Neru greeted me as I stepped in. She was lying on the sofa texting.

"Oh you're actually home today. I thought you would have been out with Mikuo making out and stuff" her face instantly flushed a red colour.

"Hey you're the one to talk! You were just out with Miku! How should I know you guys weren't at her house getting it on?"

"O-Of course we weren't!" I could feel my face flush the same colour as hers. "I would never do such a thing at an illegal age!"

"Are you sureeee~" my sister bursted out in laughter. Neru is my twin sister, she has a darker shade of blonde hair than me and her eyes are an amber colour. Her hair is always tied into a single ponytail of the side of her head, and she's always texting oh who knows.

"Wait a second, you never denied the fact that you guys were making out…"

"…"

"I knew it. You can't hide anything from me." I chuckled as I made my way upstairs to my room. I sat on my yellow sheeted bed and looked at the white bag. Opening it up I took out the small ring. It shined in the light as I looked at it. Seeing if it would fit I slipped it into my smallest finger. It was kind of loose but she did take me into a men's accessories store. Suddenly the ring started to shrink a bit. Little by little the ring was getting smaller and fitting my finger perfectly. I couldn't believe my eyes as the ring was now a perfect fit. The yellow dots on the ring started to glow. The glowing became more and more intense as the whole ring started glowing on my finger. I had no clue what was going on. Please tell my I'm sleeping. I'm dreaming aren't I? I'm gonna wake up soon. I closed my eyes but the yellow light was too bright and I see it shining through my eye lids. I kept my eyes shut because the light was so strong and blinding. I didn't know what was going on until the light faded away. I opened my eyes and looked down at the ring. The yellow circles were the same as when Miku bought it for me. I sighed and laid down on my bed. What the hell just happened? I placed a hand on my head and rubbed my temples. I closed my eyes trying to pin point the source of the pain.

"I feel funny"

"Really? Because I don't"

"Well you weren't the one who just had a glowing ring on your finger" my eyes shot open. Who was that talking? I didn't sound like Neru… this voice was too soprano for her. It defiantly wasn't Miku either; her voice wasn't as soft as this one. I sat up on my bed and turned to my side.

"Hi!" she said. She sat down in a crossed legged formation agents the far wall. She had the same shade of blonde hair that I had and the same shade of blue eyes. Her hair sat short at her shoulders. The weird part of this whole thing wasn't the fact that a girl randomly appeared in my room, the weird part is that she has black cat ears that sit on the top of her head and a black cat tail that was coming out from behind her. Calm down Len… okay so basically you have this really cute cat girl in your room right now and you have a girlfriend. Your sisters down stairs and could pop in at any moment.

"Wait, where did you come from?" I should learn something's about her. I slipped off my bed and sat in front of her, crossing my legs myself.

"There" she pointed at the ring that rested on my pinky.

"You came from this ring?" I pointed at it. She nodded. What the hell.

"How do you fit in this?"

"Um, I'm not completely sure of that myself" she paused "But I fit."

"But this thing is like this small! I DON"T UNDERSTAND WHATS GOING ON" I probably looked like a mad man because she looked really frightened of me.

"Sorry" I felt my face warm up.

"Um, so I'm sure your wondering what's going on and why there's a half girl half cat sitting in your room"

"No I was thinking of the weather."

"Sarcasm isn't going to get you anywhere" damn she's cold. "So basically I'm a Neko demon."

"Neko demon?" I was so confused.  
>"Mhmm, I'm a fighter and I defend my master from any demons who try to kill him"<p>

"Wait, who's you're master?" she pointed at me.

"WHAT!"

"Once you placed that ring on yourself you have committed yourself to becoming my master." Now I'm a master. A master to a half human and half cat demon.

"But I just got this as a gift! Its not like I knew this was going to happen!"

"Well the ring picks its master. Did you feel a slight pull to it once you picked it up?" I suddenly remembered that, when I felt more attracted to the ring.

"Yeah, yeah that did happen!" it was making more sense to me now, but I was still terribly confused.

"Then this ring that holds me in it chose you to be my master. It senses danger for you in the future probably. I was sent here to protect you from that evil."

"Alright, so to sum this up you're my guardian and I'm you're master?" she nodded in response.

"Um, I'll try and take this all in later. For now just tell me your name"

"Master I don't have a name. That's one of you're requirements. You have to name me"

"Um alright, how about Sahiko"

"I don't think that suits me well..."

"Kiyoko?"

"No, not that one either…"

After naming several names she couldn't pick one that was right for her.

"Huh, well you came from a ring; why not Rin?"

"Rin… Rin… it has a nice ring to it. I like it master. Rin it is." I smiled.

"Alright Rin my names Len, Len Kagamine." She gave me a heart warming smile.

"You agree to let me be you're protector master Len?"

"Well if I'm going to be attacked by monsters I'll need someone there to save me so yes. I agree to this contract Rin."

"Then let me seal this" she crawled closer to me. I wasn't sure of what was going on. Her face was only centimetres away from my own.

"Are you sure? This is your last chance."

"I'm sure." I placed my hands on her waist as I felt her warm lips collide with my own. It was a short kiss but was enough to fire up my insides. I have never felt this way when Miku kissed me and yet when this girl I just met kisses me I feel all… warm. I felt her tongue lick my bottom lip. Surprised with the sudden action she slipped her tongue in my mouth and I felt it press against my own. A burning sensation was felt in my mouth. I tried to pull away from the pain but her lips kept me still, soon after the stinging disappeared and she pulled her lips away from my own.

"W-What was that for?" I was trembling, still surprised from her sudden action. My face was probably bright pink her intense kiss. She stuck out her tongue. On it there was a circle with a star placed in the middle.

"I was placing the seal on you. It seals the deal." I rushed over to the closest mirror I could find and stuck out my tongue, the seal was placed exactly the same way.

"I need you to know something's master Len." she looked at me dead seriously.

"The ring you have on you're finger is my life. If it breaks, I die. If it's not on you at all times I die. If in battle you die, I die. If I die in battle you stay alive and I die, the agreement will disappear and another Neko Demon will be sent here to protect you." I nodded my head. This was real life now. This wasn't an anime I watch on TV, or a story that I could close. This was dead serious.

**A/N: LOOK AT THAT ITS 11:15 PM 8D**

**Oh man I'm really proud of how much I wrote this is so much for me and most of you would know that if you've read any of my other stories. So this is like a new story for me, and I really like the plot I have :3 please R&R and I'll see you in the next chapter~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Len's P.O.V.**

This was legit. I was the one who controlled her life now. It wasn't all fun and games.

"Well now what?" she looked confused.

"I'm not sure either" an awkward silence passed between us until something hit me.

"W-Well you should probably get some new clothes. The ones you have on make you look like a cosplayer" she titled her head in a confused manner.

"Cosplayer?" of course she doesn't know what that is… she's a friggin demon.

"Um yeah, someone who dresses up like an unreal creature or someone they like in an anime"

"But master Len, these are my only clothes…"

"Well since you're here now I guess I should start off by teaching you the ways to being a normal human" she smiled, I could feel my heart melt. Why was this happening? Oh! The attraction from the ring! That must be it! I sighed in relief and looked at her.

"Where are you staying? Do you have like some magical house to go to at night?"

"No."

"Then where are you staying at night?"

"Here. With you master Len"

"…what."

"I have to protect you! And if demons came to you at night and attacked you what kind of mess would we be in?" she had a point.

"Besides" she moved so she was lying on her stomach on my cream carpet "The agreement of course includes that you take care of me"

"Take care… meaning?"

"Feeding me, giving me somewhere to sleep, you know the normal requirements" she was flicking around with her hair. It was oddly distracting to watch her play with her hair. The golden locks matched her cute little face perfectly. It was almost like I was sitting next to a mechanical doll.

"So what about clothes… do I need to buy those for you?"

"Well, seeing like I have nothing more than this at the moment I guess so." I sighed.

"Wait here, I'll at least get you some pyjamas for the night" she nodded. I slipped out of my room and into the next one. The orange painted room was bright, it belonged to Neru. I slipped in and went towards the dressers. This is so damn awkward. I opened the first drawer to find… not what I was looking for. A layer of underclothes were found and I quickly shut the drawer. _Disturbing._ I opened the drawer lower to that one to find where my sister kept her pyjamas. I quickly grabbed the first top and bottoms I saw and ran out of the room. Walking into my own I handed the clothes to Rin.

"You can wear these for a while. We can go out shopping next time I'm free for a long period of time. I have school tomorrow… oh" SCHOOL! I DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THIS!

"School, you still have school? Wow master Len this school program is really slow isn't it?" she smirked at me.

"You're done school?" she gave me a nod. "Wow."

"So master Len, what do you want me to do during the time you have school?"

"Well I'm not sure of that yet…"

"Do you want me to stay at home? Myself?" could I trust a demon girl at home by herself?

"Alright, I'll let you stay home alone tomorrow. Tell me how it goes and we'll see if you-"

"Master Len."

"Uh, yes?"

"What if I go to school with you?"

"…you really want to go to that hell hole?" she giggled lightly.

"Well if I've already passed and finished with school this shouldn't be so hard" she did have a point. If she's finished school once who says she can't do it again?

"A-Alright you can go to school with me, just one problem." She looked confused again.

"You kind of have cat ears and a cat tail." She looked at her tail and started to laugh.

"Well master Len, I'm a neko demon you expect pig ears and a horse tail?" I rolled my eyes at her sarcastic joke. Soon after her ears and tail started to glow a yellow colour, I stared in amazement as her ears were no longer there and replaced by a large white bow. Her tail was no longer there. If I didn't know she was a demon I would have mistook her as a human.

"How do I look~" she stood up and looked in the small mirror adjusting the messy strains of hair. "Uh my hair feels all weird when I'm human."

"Wait! You're human right now?"

"Yeah, I can change back and forth from being human and neko" her hair didn't look as silky as it was when she was a demon. I touched it and it felt a bit greasy.

"You should probably take a shower" I pointed at the door in my bedroom; she glanced over to it and opened up the door. It was a small bathroom that contained a shower, toilet, sink, towel rack and cabinet for medicine or beauty supplies. She nodded and took Neru's clothes with her into the washroom. Soon after the shower turned on and I could hear a beautiful melody being hummed from my bathroom, I left my room and suck downstairs too see what my sister was doing. Of course, she was asleep on the couch. I grabbed two bottles of water some cookies a banana for myself. Pondering about what fruit Rin might like I just picked up an orange and brought it upstairs with me. As soon as I entered the room the noise of water flowing stopped and after a few moments a smiling girl came out of the bathroom. The pyjamas surprisingly fit her perfectly. She had on grey sweatpants and an orange tank top.

"Ooooo~ cookies~" she sat down on my bed next to me and popped one of the cookies into her mouth. Her face gave off a delighted expression as she unscrewed the top of the water bottle.

"So Rin,"

"Mhmm" her mouth was full of cookie and she couldn't give a valid answer.

"What kind of demons are going to be coming after me? And for the record why are there demons coming for me anyways?"

"Well you see Len" she swallowed all the cookies "You were born with a magical power. Once demons capture you they will rip you apart until they get to you're core. You're soul along with some other peoples souls contain a really magical power. The demons are coming after you to get that pure magic. They want to harvest it and use it doe their own evil doing, and we all know that's now a good thing~" she gave me a wink at the end of her explanation.

"Why me…?"

"You were chosen. That's all I can say"

"Are you hiding something top secret from me?"

"No, you were just chosen at birth. I'm not 100% clear on the criteria of the people who get chosen but according to most stories I've herd they have be really kind hearted, like you master Len." she gave me a warm smile, and I smiled back at her.

"Kind hearted… eh?" I said in a low whisper. I never saw myself as a kind hearted person. Maybe others did, but I just never noticed.

"Master Len? Len?" I guess I was deep in thought because I suddenly snapped back into reality. "What's this orange coloured, round thing?" she was pointing at the orange I brought for her.

"Oh this" I picked it up "It's an orange"

"Is it edible?" she looked so fascinated by this one fruit. I nodded my head and started to peel the skin off the orange. Once finished I split the fruit in two and gave her both halves. She looked down at them confused so I took one half, peeled one slice off and ate it. She did the same.

"Master Len! This is amazing! I have never had something like this before! Oh it's so sour yet tasty at the same time!" her blue eyes started to sparkle as she looked down at the small orange slices. Instantly she ate all of them at once, and I started to laugh.

"Hey Rin"

"Yeah?"

"Y-You don't have to call me "Master Len" you know…" I could feel my face heat up. "Just Len's fine."

"Oh alright, if you insist Len" my face heated up at the sound of her just pronouncing my name alone. I looked up at her as my eyes met her own. I glanced over at the clock to see it be 10pm already!

"Ah! Its 10 already! We have to get up early tomorrow…"

"Len-kun" the new name made my face flush an ever darker red. Ah! What's wrong with me today! "Where do I sleep?". Oh that's right, she doesn't have anywhere to sleep. I glanced over at my queen sized bed. A bed fit for two people. I swallowed hard.

"Um, you can sleep with me… if your okay with that idea…"

"Len~ you trying to imply something?" she sounded more like she was puring than talking.

"N-No! I just thought you would like to sleep on a bed!" she giggled and crawled closer to me on my bed.

"Yes please, I would love to sleep next to you Len" before she could see my face turn ever darker I rushed over into the bathroom with my pyjamas and changed into them instantly. Getting back into the room I quickly closed the lights and climbed into bed. I turned myself so I was facing Rin; a soft smile spread across her face.

"Good night Rin"

"Good night Len" I felt her warm lips press against my cheek "Thanks for letting me sleep here."

"No problem. Thanks for the near future saving my butt you'll do" she giggled a bit.

"No problem" I shut my eyes and soon after sleep took over me.

**A/N: YAAY CHAPTER 2 8D**

**LOOL LEN'S NOT CHEATING GUYS. RIN WAS JUST GIVING HIM A THANK YOU PRESENT… or was she.**

**I hope you guys liked the second chapter c:**

**THIS IS A LEGIT STORY I WILL WORK ON! DON'T THINK I'LL GIVE UP ON THIS ONE CAUSE I ACTUALLY HAVE A LEGIT PLOT DRAWN OUT FOR IT!**

**O EVEN DREW A PLOT DIAGRAM IN ENGLISH CLASS 8D**

**Thanks for reading, please R&R and I'll see you in the next chapter ~**

**P.S. IM TOO LAZY TO CHECK SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS SO PLEASE EXCUSE THAT 8D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Len's P.O.V.**

I awoke to the sounds of my alarm clock, remembering that today's Monday so I have to go to school. Ugh, _school_. I turned to my side to see a peacefully sleeping Rin's whose ears had returned over night. _Strange._She looked like an angel, her face was so relaxed. I could hear a faint breath from her as I saw her chest rising and falling again. Ah! Len! Why are you looking at her chest! My face started to heat up at the thought of… never mind.

"R-Rin… wake up" I nudged her a bit as her eyes slowly opened.

"Oh, is it morning already?" her eyes popped open and she looked into my eyes. I nodded, and suddenly remembered it was a school day.

"School today, remember?"

"Oh! Oh right" she sat up from the bed and hopped off, walking into the bathroom. My eyes followed her trail until she closed the door. _Huh,_ I should probably get ready. Walking over to my closed I pulled out a clean white blouse, black jacket and black pants. I slipped off my pyjamas and pulled my blouse on, buttoning up them buttons until about my neck. Tucking in the blouse I zipped up my pants and pulled on my jacket. I didn't bother to button it up because it was too much of a hassle. Rin soon after exited the bathroom and walked towards me.

"Uniform?" I nodded in response.

"I hope the girl's uniform isn't too ugly… or revealing." The girls uniform picture can up in my head. The skirt was fairly short but just enough to cover their bottom half. The long sleeve top with a ribbon on the middle wasn't revealing anything at all.

"No not really, youre safe."

"But Len, we all know you wish it was more revealing" my face flushed

"N-No! What!" she bursted out in laughter. Suddenly my door opened.

"Hey Len, we gotta go-"my sisters words were cut off.

"What. The. Hell."

"I-It isn't what it looks like!" she angrily approached me

"YOU TRYING TO SAY IT'S NORMAL FOR A TEENAGED GIRL TO WALK IN HER BROTHERS ROOM TO FIND HER CLOTHES ON HIS FLOOR?" I tuned around to see Neru's sweatpants and tank top lying on the ground… but no Rin.

"Oh- Oh no sorry!" I quickly pushed the clothes into her arms and she angrily stomped out of my room. Sighing I turned around to see Rin there.

"That was a close one" she had changed back into her cosplay looking clothes. Without the cat ears and cat tail they passed as normal clothes… short black shorts were placed on her followed by a white sleeveless top with a big yellow ribbon in the middle. The top was designed with a sailor pattern around the neck line, a yellow belt sat on her shorts with another loop coming off the side of the belt.

"Bye!" I herd from downstairs. Good Neru's gone. Suddenly I felt my phone in my pocket vibrate. Pulling it out I smiled at the text message. It was Miku.

**Message;**

**Hatsune Miku to Me7:40am**

"**_Len__are__you__still__home?__I__'__m__on__my__way__in__my__dad__'__s__car__and__he__'__s__asking__if__you__want__a__ride__to__school__"_**

Instantly I wrote a reply,

**Message;**

**Me to Hatsune Miku 7:41am**

"_**Yes please, my cousin's staying at my house for… a while now. Do you think we can bring her along? It's her first day and I need to stick with her the whole day"**_

**Sending…. Sent**

Soon after a reply came.

**Message;**

**Hatsune Miku to Me 7:42am**

"**_Of__course__she__can__come__along!__I__'__m__outside__you__'__re__house__so__come__here~__"_**

"Rin! Let's go! Miku's outside for us!" I rushed downstairs and slipped my shoes on, soon after her footsteps were herd descending the stairs. She didn't have any shoes so I had to give her a pair of Neru's for today. We walked out of the house and I locked the door behind me. Rin stopped in her tracks and looked at the black car that sat in front of her. Her eyes here sparkling in amazement as the black car pulled to a stop.

"Len! Len! What is that!" she was pulling on my sleeve and staring at the car.

"It's a car… it's going to take us too school" she grasped my hand and I pulled her towards the black car. Opening the door for her she jumped inside and sat on the leather black back seat. I opened the other side of the car and climbed in myself. She watched me clip on my seatbelt as she did the same. Miku sitting in the front seat soon turned around.

"Hello Len's cousin" her eyes were shut and gave off a happy vibe. As soon as her eyes opened she gasped and pointed at Rin.

"Ohmygosh. You're- you're gorgeous~!" I looked over at Rin and she looked over at me. Was Rin really that pretty to Miku. Rin's face flushed a dark pink colour.

"T-Thank you…" she mumbled in embarrassment.

"Len! How could you have been hiding this, this true beauty from meeting me!" I could hear Rin sigh a bit as her face grew into a crimson colour. I smirked a bit to see Rin's weak side. From yesterday I thought she was wild and talkative, but now she's all shy and sensitive. The car was pulled out of my houses driveway and was headed towards school. The ride was shortly over and I thanked the man who drove us here. Miku's family is very wealthy so I never know which one of her body guards are taking care of us while I'm with her.

"Len~ lets go inside" she started to drag me inside but I remembered I have to enrol Rin first.

"Sorry Miku" I glanced back at Rin, my "cousin". "But I gotta enrol Rin. She's new here. It's her first day. Remember I have to stay with her all day?" she put a small pout on her face, I cupped her face in my hands.

"We'll talk in class okay?" she nodded her head, I lifted my head and kissed the top of her head. Happily she skipped away from the two of us.

"Heh Len, looks like you got a good one" I turned around in embarrassment

"S-Shut up!" she let a light giggle out and walked towards me, taking my hand into hers I directed her to the main office.

"Name?" the secretary asked us multiple questions about Rin that we just had to wing.

"Rin, Kagamine Rin." The secretary nodded her head.

"Why is she enrolling now? Where did she come from?"

"_Well__ '__mam__she__came__from__inside__a__ring__my__girlfriend__bought__for__me__"_

"She came from Canada. She's came here to Japan to learn more about her culture." She nodded again. Writing all this down on papers she handed them to me, as another lady took Rin with her to the back room where they would measure her for her uniform size. A few minutes later Rin came out in the appropriate school uniform. She surprisingly looked really good in it. Most girls in this school hate the uniform that this school provides because it doesn't look good or they don't like it but it matched Rin perfectly. She spun around in it and gave me a wink.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" she placed her index finger on her lower lip for a teasing pose.

"Heh, you wish." I walked out of the office.

"Thank you very much" I herd Rin say from behind me. She jogged up and started walking with me.

"Wow, you have manners. You really did go to school didn't you" she smiled as I showed her to my locker. They didn't have enough lockers for her so they arranged for Rin to share with me. In a plastic bag her cosplay clothes sat in the locker. I gave the papers to our teacher, Megurina sensei as I took my seat in the class. Rin was instructed to stay in the hall until Ms. Megurine announced her to come inside. As the bell rang everyone got into their seats and she started the lesson.

"Good morning class"

"Good morning Megurine sensei" our class was so dull, nothing special in this room, besides my girlfriend that is.

"Today we'll have a new student joining us" the classroom was full of whispers about what they could look like, I just smiled listening to the girl whisper about a hot guy, and the guys whispering about an adorable girl.

"I'm please to welcome Ms. Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len over there's cousin." The door slipped open and Rin showed herself to the class. An overload of fanboy cheers were heard right as she entered. She wrote her name on the board,"鏡音リン".

"Hi my names Rin, I just moved here from Canada and I really like oranges." She gave a heart warming smile that my heart melted too. Other fanboys hearts seem to have melted too, one of them even fainted. Dumbass.

"Well Kagamine san I'm sure you'd feel more comfortable sitting next to Len so why don't you take that desk right next to him?" I glanced to the side, I never noticed there was an empty desk next to me… at an even pace she soon arrived to the desk and sat down, gave me a small wave and looked to the front of the class.

Finally! Lunch! I bent over into my backpack and took out my lunch box. Rin did the same as I had packed her an amazing lunch for today! She opened it to find rice, winners in the shape of octopuses, apple rabbits and of course orange slices.

"Wah! Len! This look just so so, good!" she picked up her chopsticks and dug into the food.

"Unnnnn~ I'm in heaven~" I laughed as she looked like she's never had rice… wait maybe she hasn't had food like this before… maybe that's why she's so satisfied with this… I wonder what Neko Demon's have on their normal diet…

"Len? Len?" snapping out of my thoughts I noticed Miku was now sitting with me and Rin.

"Hello gorgeous" she blushed a bit but giggled at the same time.

"Hi Len, hi Rin chan!" she was always so bubbly, ahhh~ that's what's so cute about her.

"H-Hi Miku chan" Rin seemed so embarrassed again… hmmm… I wonder why. Suddenly she stood up from her lunch,

"Len, can I talk to you for a second?" nodding my head I notified my girlfriend it was just a short chat and that we would be back soon. Waking out of the classroom she suddenly snapped.

"I have a bad feeling about that Miku girl…"

"Excuse me? "that Miku girl?" Rin she's my girlfriend! Be more polite!" I was starting to get angry and fed up with Rin. Why was she acting so strange?

"I'm just saying. She's bad news Len. Trust me."

"I'm pretty sure I can choose who I can trust and who I can't trust better than you Rin"

**A/N: YAAY CHAPTER 3 DOWNNNN~**

**Hope you guys liked it ^^ and now for some review replies 8D**

**Ellsweetella - Oh thank you ^^ My writing style I feel has improved a lot since I started fanfiction. I like demons too 8D their so cute sometimes… and other times their so ugly D: thanks for reading and reviewing, hope too see more reviews from you~ **

**Asianchibi99 – First off I would just like to say thank you so, so much for reading my story! I'm a huge fan of yours! Spoiled is just, amazing! One of my most favourite stories on fanfciton! ^^ MIKU WILL NOT FIND OUT… or will she. Rin has a bad feeling… we'll never know what's going to happen 8) thanks for reading and reviewing, hope too see more reviews from you~ **

**Vocaloid lover – oh look I updated d: thanks ^^ I'm trying really hard to make this a good story for you guys. Is it really that cute ? o: thanks for reading and reviewing, hope too see more reviews from you~ **

**Summerdaye – o: really, ya like it 8D yaay~ thanks for reading and reviewing, hope too see more reviews from you~ **

**Denonasi – sorry… I don't understand, BUT THAT'S WHY GOOGLE TRASNLATE IS GOOD FOR THE WORLD. thanks for the compliment in SPANISH! FIRST MULTI LANGUAGE REVIEW~ thanks for reading and reviewing, hope too see more reviews from you~ **

**Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 3~ PLEASE R&R, I LOVE REVIEWS 8D**

**I'LL EVEN ANSWER THEM IN THIS STORY~ yay. see you all later~ *mwah~***


	4. Chapter 4

**Len's P.O.V.**

What's gotten into her head? She's acting all strange now… do demons go on their… cycle of the month? Nah, I'm sure she's not PMSing… _Huh_ a bad feeling about Miku? What could possibly be bad about Miku? She's sweet, caring; nice and really pretty to top it all off. She's like an ice cream sunday without all of the fat… cause she's abnormally skinny for our age… but then again so is Rin. I walked back into the classroom and took my seat next to Miku again.

"Hey Miku" she glanced over at me "Have you done anything like bad in the past week?" her facial expression immediately turned into a confused face. Of course she wouldn't tell me even if I asked… that was a retarded question.

"Um no, not that I remember. Why?"

"W-Well you know, just gotta keep an eye out for anything and everything…"

"Okay…" uhgggg Len! Why must I be so stupid! The air was tense between us as my face became a bright crimson colour after realizing what the hell I just asked. Rin finally sat back down with us and ate her lunch slowly. This was too awkward for me.

"S-So" both girls lifted their heads at me, and I had nothing to say. I opened my moth to speak but Rin spoke before me.

"Enough nice girl act." Oh no… what's she saying!

"Hatsune Miku, I know what you really are" she paused. "You're a demon aren't you!" she pointed her index finger at my girlfriend as Miku gave her a socked look.

"W-What! A demon!" Rin nodded like she was for sure.

"Demons aren't even real Rin chan…" Miku did not look impressed. She was pushing weight on one leg with her hand placed on a hip; all in all she didn't seem happy.

"You can't deny the fact! I know it-"

"How can you prove this fact?" everyone in the classroom was staring at the conversation.

"Ladies… settle down. Rin demons don't exist… let's all just sit down and eat lunch" giving a puff in anger Rin finally took her seat and packed up her lunch, soon after she fled the class.

"What a freak" Miku's words hit my heart, she wasn't usually like this. Miku is so kind hearted and yet today she was acting off.

Rin told me she had something to do today. What the hell does a demon have to do in Tokyo! She doesn't even know this city in the first place and yet she was something to do… maybe there's like a secret demon meeting today. I slipped my key into the slot for the front door and unlocked the door to find an angry Neru in front of me.

"Len Kagamine!" she was screaming all of a sudden, not a good sign.

"I herd you got a new student in you're class, our cousin! Who's apparently adorable? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS NON SENCE" oh yeah, I forgot Neru went to my school. Awkward.

"C-Calm down Neru! I'll explain everything!" I walked over to the couch kicking my shoes off in front of the door. Sitting down on the couch I patted the seat next to my signalling her to join me, of course being Neru she took a different seat. _Sigh._

"So what do you know about her or heard about her so far?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well I herd she looks like you, like A LOT like you. I also herd she came from Canada? We only have Japanese relatives. I'm so confused with this, is she like some hobo you picked off the street and gave her permission to come to school with us?"

"Neru it's not like that. It's actually really complicated." She looked at me wide eyed.

"What do you mean "complicated"?" I started to explain to her what happened last night. I told her exactly what I remembered and why her clothes were in my room. I explained to her that my life is in danger because of these damned demons.

"Len"

"Yes?"

"You're trying to tell me that we now have a demon girl staying with us because she came out of the small ass ring on your finger and you have this magical magic on the inside of you that demons are craving to rip you apart for?"

"That's right" I moment of silence went by. Suddenly the front door swung open revealing the said demon. Rin was breathless and had something in her hand, she ran right up to me a stuffed the paper in my face.

"Proof." I looked at the paper, it said "Len Kagamine's death" my eyes were wide as I looked at the paper, I felt Neru's head on my shoulder.

"THAT'S SO DAMN COOL!" Neru's eyes were sparkling like I have never seen before. "Lennnnnn why do you have to be so damn lucky all the time, I want a demon to protect me…"

"Neru! The hell! I have a girlfriend plotting my death… wait" I kept reading until at the bottom it said Mikuo Hatsune.

"Rin Miku didn't write this, Mikuo did. We have a history of fighting. This is just a little sketch he drew, he doesn't really mean it"

"What! I was so sure…" I stood up from the couch and placed both hands on Rin's shoulders.

"Look, I'm sure I'm fine with my friends at school. I'm almost positive than none of them are demons trying to take the magic inside me. Trust me, okay?" she nodded her head in response.

"Good, now its 3pm… we should probably go get you some clothes… you can't wear you're school uniform and cosplay clothes alternatively." I took the plastic bag and placed it on the couch.

"Shopping! Oh yay~ I'm coming along!" forgetting about my sister I agreed to let her come along to help Rin find her right size in everything. I mean who else to help a girl than a girl. Soon after Neru was ready and so was I, Rin opened the door and we headed to the mall nearby my house.

"Uh, that was exhausting!" I was so tired out from shopping; I don't even know how many bangs I'm holding! After we bought Rin a WHOLE wardrobe we put it upstairs in my room. Rin explained to Neru that she was suppose to share a room with me because of the monsters named "Creepers" who craw in to houses during the night. Neru agreed to let us stay in the same bed as long as nothing "funny" went down. Oh my sister. So sexual at brain, it's all Mikuo's fault… he's been putting funny thoughts in her mind… hasn't he. For those of you who haven't figured it out yet Miku and Mikuo are also twins. They look the same except for Mikuo has short teal hair and Miku has long teal twin tails, and the fact Mikuo's a guy and Miku's a girl. But of course not liking him I consider him a girl… and with my ponytail he calls me a girl too… Damn that kid… it's not my fault my hairs longer than normal guys… and Miku lies my ponytail, she wont let me cut my hair. Anyways enough about my sisters stupid boyfriend, I walked into my bedroom too see Rin in her new pyjamas sitting on the bed eating an orange. She was addicted to those things now I swear!

"Hey Rin" she looked over to me "Do you like singing?" she almost chocked on her orange when I asked her that question.  
>"W-What! N-No of course not!"<p>

"You're stutter says otherwise…" she glared at me a placed another orange slice in her mouth. Her face was full of happiness as her expression changed in a manner of minutes.

"Well the school I graduated from was a music school… for the gifted… in vocal…"

"Really?" she nodded her head in embarrassment, aw cute sensitive Rin's back.

"So you're a singer?"

"Many years ago…" I hopped off the bed and turned around to face her.

"I hope you sing to me one day" I grabbed my clothes and changed in the washroom. Soon exiting I saw Rin right in front of the door.

"You won't tell anyone… right?" I nodded in a yes, when she pressed her lips against my own. What! What! Her arms snaked their way around my neck as I found myself settling myself down, she soon parted and look at me in the eyes.

"W-What was that for?"

"Oh, here you don't do the lip touching thingy to confirm a deal?" I shook my head quickly in a no.

"N-No! we pinky promise, and that lip touching thing is called a kiss Rin" she looked fascinated by the information I was feeding her. _Huh._

"When you're in love with someone and the other person loves you-"

"Yeah yeah its called dating I know that, but what does the lips touching thing gotta do with dating?"

"A kiss? It's kind of... um, its like a way to show each other you love each other."

"Wow, and all my life I've been kissing people for the wrong reason." Rin touched her lips with a face of disgust, she probably felt weird knowing what a kiss meant to humans.

"S-So no more kissing! Cause I have a girlfriend and this counts as major cheating! Don't tell anyone about the kisses we've had too!" she smirked a bit.

"Don't worry Len" her smirk grew wider. "I won't tell _anyone_ about this."

**A/N: YAAY FINISHED.**

**I HAD LIKE SUCH WRITERS BLOCK BUT I WROTE FOR YOU GUYS ;A;**

**SEE THE LOVE I HAVE FOR YOU~ I know its bad typing and stuff, it's the best I can do on writers block so I'm sorry! I'll try to make the writing better next chapter.**

**REVIEW REPLIES TIME~ 8D**

**Ellsweetella – LOOL you'll see, I can't hint off some spoilers… ;) Rin's thinking the same thing as you… hehe… thanks for reading and reviewing~ hope too see some more reviews from ya in the future chapters~ 8D**

**Asianchibi99 – YES I REALLY WANT TO USE THAT IDEA NOW. But that's just so totally random LOOL. It doesn't flow with the story line and what I have planned. YES I LOVE SPOILED. I want Len to come back already D: please update soon! (Lool I'm such a derp, asking you to update in my own story d:) thanks for reading and reviewing~ hope too see some more reviews from ya in the future chapters~ 8D**

**Vocaloid lover – heh heh, I feel like the more into the story a story gets the better you find it, cause you just wanna know whats going to happen so bad~ cute hun? Its Rin's personality I find the cutest about this story XD thanks for reading and reviewing~ hope too see some more reviews from ya in the future chapters~ 8D**

**Derpy Whooves – First off I love you're name just cause it has the word derp in it. I thought about Beta readers but I'm really just too lazy to get one. I feel like I should publish what I wrote, not something checked over by something. I wrote it, I'm proud of it so I'm posting it d: thanks for reading and reviewing~ hope too see some more reviews from ya in the future chapters~ 8D**

**Alrighty ****see ****you ****guys ****in ****chapter ****5 ****c:**


End file.
